An inter-integrated circuit (I2C) includes serial buses, usually a Serial Data Line (SDA) and a Serial Clock Line (SCL), for transmitting data. Various devices such as modular circuits are connected in parallel to the serial bus and each of the devices corresponds to at least one particular address via which data communication from and to the I2C is performed. Generally, a circuit diagram that indicates what devices are connected respectively to the serial bus addresses of the I2C is required in order to obtain information relating to a type of each of the devices. Taking a circuit diagram that indicates that the bus address of “0x01, 0xa0” of the I2C (i.e., the address “0xa0” of a bus 1 of the I2C) is connected with an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) as an example, to verify if the bus address of “0x01, 0xa0” of the I2C is indeed connected with the EEPROM, a processor is employed to transmit an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) command (e.g., “0x06 0x52 0x01 0xa0 0x01 0x00”) to the bus address of the I2C. The IPMI command includes a type of a read/write command (e.g., “0x06, 0x52”), one of the bus addresses (e.g., “0x01, 0xa0”) which receives the request, a feedback request (e.g., “0x01”), and an instruction set (e.g., “0x00”) for the device connected to the one of the bus addresses. When a response message from the bus address of “0x01, 0xa0” is received by the processor, it is determined that the EEPROM is connected at said bus address. Otherwise, it is determined that said bus address is not connected with the EEPROM.
However, it is necessary to refer to the circuit diagram to obtain the type of the device corresponding to any particular bus address or to determine a particular bus address (i.e., a slave address) corresponding to an I2C device to which a request is to be transmitted before transmitting the request to the particular bus address of the I2C. Additionally, it is also required to understand an instruction set for the type of the device connected to the particular bus address of the I2C in advance of transmitting an IPMI command to said device. Further, the abovementioned procedure merely verifies that a bus address which is indicated to be connected with a particular device is indeed connected with the particular type of device, and cannot verify if a bus address which is indicated as not being connected with any device is actually not connected with any device.